Air bags have been in development for many years, and are currently being seriously introduced into new vehicles being sold today. In the past, the cost of adding air bags to vehicles has been a significant deterrent in the wide spread acceptance of this promising safety device.
The prior art air bags all require some type of permanent attachment to the vehicle. For example, many air bag models are associated with the steering column and dashboard of the vehicle. Other types of air bags are associated with the seats and/or current vehicle restraints.
These prior art air bags are connected to the vehicle primarily to anchor the air bag or related mechanism securely. Other reasons for attaching the air bag to the vehicle include providing remote sensors and/or gas supplies that are integrally connected with the vehicle.